


Travelling Riverside Blues

by zeppelinbend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is 21 y'all, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelinbend/pseuds/zeppelinbend
Summary: Claire finds herself at the bunker and then in bed with Dean.  Short little drabbles put together.





	Travelling Riverside Blues

She was invited to stay at the bunker and after a particularly nasty encounter with a rugaru, Claire found herself there in Lebanon. 

It's now 1 a.m. and she can't sleep so she goes to the kitchen with the intent to grab a beer. She finds Dean, wasted and waving. She smiles, sitting at the table. They talk until the sun comes up. 

A few days pass and she's still there. It's midnight and her and dean are watching all saints day. She sits next to him, legs tucked under her, touching his thigh, and their eyes meet and for a moment, Dean thinks what it would be like to kiss her. He doesn't. They watch the next three all saints day films before she passes out on his shoulder. He doesn't move until she wakes up. 

Two am and she's got her hand between her legs thinking about him and the way he smiles at her. He knocks and opens the door, catching her half naked and flushed. He knows what she was doing and he can't help himself as he says, "Need a hand?"

The sun is rising, but Claire is sinking down onto his cock, her body craving it, his hands gripping her breasts, thumbs playing at her nipples. He groans and she does, too. They shouldn't be doing this. She's half his age, but it doesn't stop her from riding on him until she's coming all over his cock. He comes, too, moaning out her name like a fucking prayer and they know there's no turning back now.

Fifty miles outside Knoxville Tennessee, she's got her mouth on his cock as he drives, one hand on the wheel, the other tangled in her blonde hair. She moves expertly over his length, he's taught her so much. She's a good learner. Fast, too. Especially as she brings him to that edge, taking it all in her mouth (god forbid the upholstery get anything on it) and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. He hates to admit he likes the taste of himself on her tongue.


End file.
